


We're Doing Okay

by Willowwren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Theymakemehappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowwren/pseuds/Willowwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long, not too fluffy.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Clarke heard his aggravated sigh before she saw him. 

"You can't yell at me I have a gun." She picked up the rifle from the ground so he could see it. He didn't need to know that it didn't have any bullets. 

"Why are you out here alone?" The fact that she actually thought to bring a gun with her did little to curb his annoyance. 

"Because teenagers are loud and annoying and they've been surprisingly careful since the virus so no one has needed me. Unless that's why you're here." She looked at him and silently begged him not to tell her someone had chopped off their fingers or gotten a runny nose. Most of them reacted the same to situations of either severity. 

"No. I'm patrolling."

"By yourself?" She wanted him to say yes so she could make him apologize for chastising her for seeking solitude. 

"Nope. Shouting distance." He smirked. At some point he had gotten really good at reading her so she had no doubt that he knew what she had wanted him to say. But he would never give her the satisfaction. 

"Have you put Murphy on patrol yet?"

"You know I don't trust him." He glared down at her. "He's fortifying the wall."

Clarke didn't trust him either. She hadn't yet told Bellamy about her suspicions concerning Connor's death because Bellamy hardly needed a reason to beat Murphy to death and there was no way for her to be sure. But Connor was one of the first to get sick and he was the last to die. He had started to recover. It didn't make sense. 

"Don't stay out here too long. Someone might need you." He turned to leave. 

"You don't have to go." Clarke said with uncharacteristic timidity. 

"Of all the people here you think I'm the least loud and annoying?" He chuckled and it made Clarke feel warmer despite the chilly air. 

"No, you're the most loud and annoying, but being alone isn't that great either." There was a time when Clarke would have preferred it. All of the recent death and mayhem made it seem like if she was alone it meant the world was over. Despite the stress this place had cause her she wasn't quite ready for it to fall apart. 

Bellamy took a seat next to her and leaned against the tree. They were close but not touching even though both of them wanted to be. 

"Do you think we can do it? Survive. Or are we just biding time until we die?" Clarke turned her entire body to face him. 

"Everybody dies, Princess."

"Not everybody gets impaled by Grounder spears or chokes on their own blood. Do you remember learning about how all those Native Americans died because of the diseases the Europeans brought over? I think it might be like that for us, only worse. Our immune systems have been weakened by decades of filtered air. A common cold to the Grounders could kill us." 

"Sounds like another good reason for Octavia to avoid that Grounder." He actually seemed pleased by the idea. 

"Bellamy this is serious. I'm worried."

"You're always worried, Clarke." He turned his head to look at her. 

"I don want to watch anyone else die and be helpless." Clarke couldn't look at him so she looked at his hands. "These people, these kids, depend on us." 

"Hey." His voice wasn't soft it was commanding and his eyes, when she found the courage to look up again, weren't kind they were determined. "We're doing okay. Especially considering everything that could have gone wrong by now. And we're going to keep fighting. Even if it's just so we die tomorrow instead of today."

He stood up and offered her both hands to help her. She took them and let him pull her up, surprised when he didn't let go but pulled her close. 

"Next time you're worried or stressed just come to my tent instead of hiding in the woods." He brought his face close to hers. "You can yell at me or we could do some other stress relieving activity."

He winked at her and Clarke knew he expected her to swat at him or yell but instead she laughed and it felt wonderful. 

"You really think it's a good idea to throw romance into the complicated mess that is our relationship?" She asked. 

"I didn't say anything about romance." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I just meant we could roll around in he sheets until you can't remember what was bothering you to begin with."

"You can't have one without the other." She smiled. "With me anyway." She added, remembering all of the girls he probably didn't romance. 

"Did Finn bring you flowers or call you pretty before you let him have what he wanted?" He had grown rapidly serious. 

"How did you-" She stepped away from him and pulled her hands out of his grasp. 

"Maybe Spacewalker isn't the stand up guy you think he is."

"It was a mistake. I learned from it and I'd appreciate it if you never mentioned it again." She stormed past him and stomped her way back to camp, ignoring him as he yelled that she forgot her gun. 

The rest of her day was spent mending kids with minor cuts and bruises. Most of whom had a panic attack when they couldn't find her earlier. When the last kid left she cleaned up the first floor of the drop ship and stepped into the night air. 

Everyone who didn't need to be awake was in bed and all that was left to eat were cold scraps of some unidentifiable meat. She took what she could and went to her tent. 

On her sorry excuse for a pillow was a bouquet of wildflowers with a note. 

Princess,  
I think you're pretty.  
-B

Tomorrow she would yell at him for wasting paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke paved back and forth in Bellamy's tent. She sat down for a moment, got restless again and jumped back up. 

When Bellamy finally came to his tent it was well past midnight and he looked exhausted. Clarke realized he must have been patrolling and she almost left, but the grin on his face made her stay. 

"Hold on." He ducked back out of the tent before she even had a chance to say anything. 

He came bak shortly with two sticks that had the best cut of meat on them. His chest was puffed out like he caught it himself. Which he very well may have. 

"It's hard to plan a dinner date when your girl always works through dinner." He sat on the bed and patted next to him, beckoning for her to sit too. 

"I'm here to yell." She remained standing and hid the look on her face when he called her his girl. 

"Yell away." His eyes were shining in the very dim light of the tent. 

"How did they expect us to survive? I know they sent us down here because we're expendable and it was mostly to test the air quality, but how can we keep ourselves alive if we fight over a better place near the fire but can't protect ourselves from the Grounders?" She wasn't yelling. In fact she sounded downright weak. 

Clarke had treated four boys earlier that day. They told her they got their scrapes and bruises from working on the wall, but Clarke knew the signs of a fight when she saw them. 

She sat nearly a foot away from Bellamy and started taking dainty bites of her food. He sighed and put his arm around her waist just long enough to pull her against him. 

"Is that it?" He sake almost cautiously. 

"I was feeling stressed." She was getting defensive. "You said to come here next time instead of the woods!"

"I know I did, that's not what I meant." He tossed aside his now empty stick. "I just expected more."

"I'm so tired, Bellamy." She leaned against him, letting someone else support her for once. 

Bellamy stayed silent for a long moment. He relishes the feeling of her against him. Not because he had thought about becoming intimate with her all the time, which he did, but because she was finally letting him repay her for all of the times she kept him from breaking down. Whether she knew it or not she was his rock. 

"Then let's get you to bed." He whispered and took her hand. 

Clarke let him pull her to her feet and he knew that she would stay with him if he asked it of her. But this was a moment if weakness for her and that's not how he wanted it to happen. 

He walked her to her tent with his arm around her waist. 

"Good night, Princess." He turned to leave but Clarke's hand on his arm stopped him. 

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled down at her. A real, genuine smile with no hint of arrogance. 

"Also, don't waste paper on silly things like love notes." Somehow she managed to thank him and scold him in the same sentence.

"I'll waste paper on whatever silly thing I want." His trademark defiance did nothing to rattle her. "Go get some sleep, Clarke."

"That's Princess to you, peasant." She disappeared through the door of her tent and zipped it closed so he wouldn't follow her. 

"Yes, your highness." He muttered with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy was having a rough day. He was getting really tired of kids who didn't realize how much danger they were in. Most of them had never had contact with a Grounder outside of seeing Lincoln being dragged into the drop ship. He supposed that was part of the problem. They would have to see one who wasn't unconscious to get it through their thick skulls that they were actually a threat.

He also hadn't seen Clarke all day. She had a calming effect on him and if he went to long without seeing her or hearing her voice he got so tense that he always got a headache.

It was getting dark when he stomped into the drop ship and demanded everyone leave except for Clarke. 

"It isn't a sprain, you just twisted it." She let go of a young girl's ankle, ignoring Bellamy's outburst. "The pain will be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow."

"Thank you." The girl smiled at Clarke and left the room, giving Bellamy a wide berth.

"What's wrong with you?" Clarke asked with no sympathy whatsoever. 

"I have a headache." Bellamy lowered himself onto the hammock and covered his eyes with his forearm.

"Well I don't exactly have any aspirin so can you go do this in your tent?" She nudged the hammock with her hip until it swayed like a baby's cradle. "I don't want you yelling at any more sick or injured kids."

"You're my aspirin." A smirk took over the only half of his face she could see.

"What?"

He lowered his arm and put her hand on his forehead. It was soft and cool against the pounding that was threatening to drive him insane.

"See? Better already."

Clarke frowned in concentration. "You're a bit warm, but not feverish. Do you get these headaches often?"

She had gone into doctor mode and that wasn't what Bellamy wanted.

"Clarke it's fine. I know exactly how to fix them." 

"How?" She withdrew her hand.

"Like this." Without warning he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into the hammock with him.

It took him a minute to get them situated so she wasn't splayed out on top of him. They almost fell out twice, but in the end they fit snugly and comfortably. 

"Bellamy!" She swatted at his shoulder.

"Shush, I'm recovering." He squeezed her a little tighter. 

"How is this going to help your headache?" He felt her tilt her face up to look at him but he kept his eyes closed.

"It just will. You always make them go away." He sighed contentedly. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this peaceful and relaxed. 

"So they do happen often. Have you noticed something that may be triggering them? Maybe you're allergic to something we've been foraging." She tried to sit up but it made the hammock sway precariously and she settled back into his arms.

"It's just stress, Clarke. Stupid people make me tense."

"I'm not stupid?" She reached up and touched his face lightly. His eyes were still closed and she wanted him to be looking at her when he answered. Part of her was reveling in the attention he had been paying her, but another part, the part that kept her grounded in reality, told her that she was just another conquest. This was just another game he was playing because that's what he liked best. 

"Far from it, Princess." He looked at her and there was no smirk or mischievous grin. "You're the only one here with any sense."

Clarke smiled and let her head rest in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Other than me of course." He added, earning himself another swat.

No one else came in. Word had probably spread about Bellamy's yelling and people stayed away. Anything wrong with them could wait until morning if it meant avoiding his wrath.

Bellamy woke up alone in the hammock the next morning, but he smiled anyway because he was still warm and his arm was asleep so he knew he hadn't been alone for long.  


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke had never done anything as difficult as getting out of the hammock without waking up Bellamy. She nearly panicked when she woke up confined by his arms in a place she didn't immediately recognize. She pried off his fingers one at a time and rolled out with as much grace as she could muster. Then she went and hid behind a tent until Bellamy left the drop ship.

He walked out smiling and she ducked behind the tent when his eyes scanned the camp. She knew he would find her at some point during the day, but she could at least buy herself time to figure out what she was going to say. Unfortunately there were plenty of kids who needed her and they were quite the distraction. Her mind was warring with itself and it was hard to end wars when there were people begging you to fix things that you didn't have the power to fix.

After the initial panic of her morning she had felt safer than she had in her entire life. She felt wanted and happy.

But she also knew that Bellamy had made a whole other slew of girls feel that way.

She fought down feelings of guilt. It wasn't as if they had really done anything. This was not a repeat of the Finn debacle. But in a way that made it even worse. They hadn't done anything and it still meant so much. To her, anyway. 

Every time another person came into the drop ship she took a deep breath before turning to see who it was. She knew he would make his way there at some point during the day and the anticipation was killing her. The sun was setting when she finally lost her patience and went looking for him.

It was never very hard to find Bellamy. Someone always knew where he was and if they didn't they knew someone who did. Miller told her that he had gone out hunting with Munroe and he should be back soon. She went to stand outside the gate and wait for him, refusing to feel jealous that he had been out there alone with another girl.

She didn't have to wait long before they got back. Munroe had what looked like a wild turkey slung over her shoulder and she hurried past Clarke to show off her kill. 

Bellamy's face lit up when he saw her. "Miss me, Princess?"

He slung his gun over his shoulder and wound his arms around her waist.

"Bellamy wait." She put her hands firmly on his chest and pushed herself back a few steps.

"What's wrong?" His smile was replaced with a look of impatience.

"I need you to stop, okay?" A line of worry appeared on her brow. "You're messing up our dynamic. We've been working so well together, I just want to keep it that way."

She saw the muscles flex in his jaw and knew he was angry. She wondered if she was the first girl to tell him no.

Clarke turned away from him and reentered the camp before he could say anything. She didn't want to admit that she was starting to have feelings for him because that would mean his games had worked. He would just have to deal with a strictly professional relationship. No more flowers, no more holding her in his arms until she felt like everything was going to be okay again.

Part of her was disappointed that he didn't come storming into the drop ship after her. She walked to her tent in the dark and laid awake in the dark, unable to force herself asleep. She was able to convince herself that she had made the right decision. Bellamy would forget all about her and they could go back to being partners. There were plenty of girls who were more than willing to fill the empty spot in his bed. They shouldn't distract each other.

By morning she had hardly slept but she felt refreshed. Everything was going to go back to normal and she liked normal. It was comfortable.

There was no sign of Bellamy as she made her way to her makeshift infirmary, which was somewhat strange. He usually stopped her about halfway there so they could get each other up to speed. Despite his absence her day went on as it usually did.

Until a boy was brought in with a bloody nose, a split lip, and a black eye. He limped over to her table and sat on it per her instructions.

"What happened?" She dipped a rag into some moonshine and dabbed at his lip.

The boy's eyes flickered up to Miller who had escorted him in.

"Well?" Clarke looked at Miller too.

"Bellamy's wound a little tight today." Miller shrugged as if it was no big deal that their leader beat the crap out of a kid for no apparent reason.

"Bellamy did this?" Clarke almost shouted but forced her voice to be even.

"I deserved it." The kid said. "I was disrespectful."

"Yeah and beating someone is a great way to earn respect." She wiped away the blood from his nose and instructed him to hold the rag there. "Miller will you please tell Bellamy to come here?"

Miller looked at her wearily but left the drop ship.

"Does your leg hurt?"

"Yeah, it's okay though. I just stepped on it funny when he pushed me back."

Clarke found that the more serious the injury the better the patient was. It was the kids with the splinters who complained the most, but if somebody got stabbed they were constantly reassuring her that they could handle it. She gently ran her hands over the boys leg and frowned when she felt the swelling at his knee.

"You need to keep this elevated. No walking for at least two days and even then I'll need to check it again before I let you put any weight on it. I'll see if Monty can fashion some crutches out of branches or so-."

Her words were cut off by a sudden bout of yelling from outside.

"IF SHE WANTS TO TALK TO ME THEN SHE CAN COME FIND ME! I'M NOT A SERVANT AT HER BECK AND CALL! EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!"

Clarke sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The kid in front of her looked a little frightened, like he was afraid Bellamy was going to come find him to take some more anger out on him. Clarke put her hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll find someone to help you to your tent." She left the drop ship just in time to see Bellamy storming away from Miller.

"Uhhh, he said he's busy." Miller cringed.

"Thanks for trying. Can you help that kid back to his tent. Make sure he's comfortable, he's gonna be there for a few days."

"Bellamy won't be happy about that."

"It would take an entire army of Grounders coming in here and offering their lives to him to brighten the mood he's in." Clarke snorted. 

Miller smiled and left her to help the injured boy.

"Hey, Clarke." Octavia jogged up to her. "Do you know what's wrong with Bellamy?"

"I'd assumed he just had a terrible personality."

"Ha ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, yesterday he was walking on air and today it's like he's struggling to keep from strangling someone."

They heard more yelling from the direction he had gone. 

"Have you tried talking to him?" Clarke asked his little sister.

"Yeah. He told me to mind my own business and get back to work." They both frowned in his general direction. 

"I'm sure he's just tired. He'll be better tomorrow." Clarke hoped.

The girls parted ways and went back to their tasks. Jasper came to her shortly after that to see if she had a needle and some thread he could use to patch up a rip in his shirt. He wouldn't tell her how it happened which was more than enough to tell her that it was something Bellamy did. No one else came in with any complaints but Clarke knew there probably were some. 

"EVERYONE IN YOUR TENTS! NOW!" Bellamy shouted close to midnight.

A collective groan told him just what everyone thought about that demand.

Clarke didn't hear what he said next because it wasn't shouted, but whatever it was was enough to get everyone moving towards their tents. She didn't leave the drop ship. She would go when she was good and ready. No matter how angry Bellamy got she wouldn't let him bully her around. He didn't seem to care if she stayed where she was. She decided to stay there in the hammock. She managed to get a few hours of sleep, but she was awake before the sun was up.

It wasn't uncommon for her. Ever since they had landed she enjoyed watching the sun rise. It may have had to do with everyone still being asleep, allowing for actual quiet, but it was beautiful. 

She wrapped herself in a blanket and sat on the ramp. She could see three figures slumped at various perches on the wall. One of them kept nodding their head and jerking it back up, his body reminding him that he shouldn't fall asleep. 

A sizable rock flew through the air and hit him on the shoulder. Even though he was hidden from her view Clarke knew it was Bellamy who threw it.

"Stay alert." Bellamy's voice was strained as he reprimanded the guard.

He walked into her view and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Even though he was a good distance from her she could tell his jaw was flexed. He pivoted on his heel to walk away from her.

"Hey!" She shouted.

He flinched at the sound of her voice. That seemed odd to her but he was slowly turning back around so she didn't dwell on it. She saw him sigh before he made his way over to her.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"Sit with me?" 

"I have things to do." 

Clarke saw the shadows under strained eyes and grew worried.

"Bellamy sit down." She reached up to take his hand but he stepped out of her reach.

"Oh you want me now? Is that what this is? I only get to be near you when you feel like it?" He reached up and clutched the sides of his face. His curls were tangled in his fingers and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Is it another one of your headaches?" Clarke jumped up and circled his wrists with her cool fingers.

"Yeah." He grunted. "Apparently you don't make them go away anymore. Guess that's what happens when you turn me down."

"I didn't exactly feel like being used, Bellamy."

His eyes shot open at her words. He looked hurt and even angrier.

"Used?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, like all of your other girls."

"Dammit Clarke!" He choked with the effort to keep his voice down. "You aren't just another girl. You think I treated any of them the way I treat you? Do you think any of _them_ treated  _me_ the way _you_ do?"

"Bellamy calm down." She pulled him down to sit next to her on the ramp. "You're going to have an aneurysm."

"If I do it's your fault." He propped elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "I like you Clarke. I really like you."

Clarke couldn't stop herself from giggling. She covered her mouth with her hand but the look on his face when he turned to her only made her laugh some more. She had convinced herself that she didn't care whether or not he was paying attention to her, but that one day had been torture. Her relief was overwhelming.

She leaned forward until her forehead was resting against his temple. She felt him relax next to her. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed I knew your feelings." She nuzzle his hair with her nose.

He pushed her back so she was lying down on the ramp and he was leaning on his elbow with his other hand on the side of her face. 

"I may have it in me to forgive you." He smiled.

"Well then I may have it in me to forgive you for all of the crap you pulled yesterday."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. His hand ran down her neck and arm until he found her waist and pulled her closer against him. He deepened the kiss, letting her know exactly how much he liked her. It didn't last as long as either of them would have liked, but the camp was waking up and it wouldn't do to have them all see their leaders making out in the open.

"Are we good?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Perfect." She rubbed her nose against his playfully and was rewarded with a smile.

He got up and pulled her to her feet. 

"I'll see you later." He kissed her on her forehead and started backing away. "I expect to be the only thing you think about when I'm not around."

"As long as you promise come back as soon as possible." She teased. "I'm not sure I can handle thinking about you for very long."

He chuckled and jogged away. Clarke smiled, knowing he was jogging so he could get back to her sooner.

 

_ Clarke woke with a start. Her dreams were replaced with memories of orange flames and pink smoke and green lasers. It was all juxtaposed against her harsh white reality.  _

_ She closed her eyes and played back the memory as she did every morning. But it was the same every time. She couldn't find Bellamy among the Grounders who were fighting their way towards the drop ship. She repressed any feelings of hope, knowing that they would only grow if she didn't. Just because he wasn't there in her memory didn't mean he hadn't been burned alive. Or maybe he wasn't there fighting because he was already dead on the ground. She snapped her eyes open so she could focus on that blasted painting and force imaginary images of Bellamy bleeding on the ground. _

_ "I'm not okay, Bellamy." She whispered, her voice hoarse.  _

_ She closed her eyes again, begging to be taken back to her dreams where he held her and kissed her and made her feel safe. _

_ "I'm not okay." _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't exactly how I was going to end this, but the finale changed my plans.  
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about Bellamy wooing Clarke and this is what happened. Tell me what you think!


End file.
